No Goodbyes
by Wally-West-Go-Zoom
Summary: FAXYTASTIC! Two years. One of the older set with one of the younger set. Keep each other safe, and everything will be ok. But when they find each other again, they'll have to save one of their own from Itex in order for them, for Max, to be whole again.
1. Chapter 1

WEET! Ok, I know what you're thinking! "That BITCH! She's breaking up the Flock . . . AGAIN!" Well, yes. Yes I am. It's like crack man! This type of storyline provides the perfect backdrop for the angsty goodness I love to write so very much.

And, of course, the awesometasticness that is . . . FAX!

This is after book 4, but I don't think there are any real spoilers!

I realize that it starts off a bit cutesy and quirky, but I promise it doesn't stay that way for long.

Welcome to _No Goodbyes_

* * *

MAX POV

Well, raise your hand if you just got your butt handed to you by a bunch of mutant werewolf wannabe robots! Oh, just me? Really?

Ugh.

I'm sooo freaking tired right about now, I think I could sleep in the middle of a forest.

Oh, that's right! We were . . . until it decided to freaking RAIN! Believe when I say my days have been better!

Now to top things off, we're at hotel, splitting three rooms between the six of us. And you might ask, "Who are you sharing with, Max?" And of course the answer had to be Fang.

Damn Fang.

I was climbing into our room's single double bed (oh, no, it couldn't have had TWO beds, cause that would've only made things simpler!). Truth be told, Fang was in the shower, and I was freaking out about what the hell I was going to do when he came out.

Things have been . . . weird between us lately. He's snuck a few kisses inon me, but then went off and flirted (or so I thought) with someone else. I told him I loved him (under the influence of DRUGS) and despite his insistences otherwise, he never said it back.

Needless to say, I don't get it, and the hormones are sooo not helping.

I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and my heart rate jumped; I swear to god, it, like, doubled. Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!

_Breathe, Max_, said the Voice in my head. Damnit, exactly what I needed. _You love him, he loves you. Just go with the flow._

_Bite me,_ I thought back. 

Then the bathroom door clicked open, and Fang came out in nothing but his skin and pajama pants, drying his soaking wet hair on a towel. Oh, wow . . . just . . . those are the single most incredible muscles I've ever seen in my--NO! BAD MAX! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!

"Uh, Max?"

Crap. I'd been staring.

"Uhm, yeah, Fang . . . what's up?" I stammered, clearing my throat.

He gave his head a tiny shake. "Can I . . . can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked a little apprehensive.

OH CRAP. "Uh . . . sure." I said, my voice cracking embarrassingly. I scooted over so he could sit beside me on the bed.

Maybe that wasn't such I good idea. He's really close, and he smells really good, and his hair looks really hot wet and--AAAAAAHHHH! STOP THIS INSANITY NOW!

I was about to get up and move to the chair to avoid . . . temptation . . . when he hesitantly reached out and took my hand.

I shot a look at him, borderline panicked.

"Max . . . I wanna know what's been going on . . . between us."

"I thought we decided never to speak about this?"

"Yeah, I don't remember that particular discussion." he said with a small smirk.

"Oh." Oh, right. I had that one in my head, with myself.

"So?"

"Uh . . ."

"Every time I try to kiss you, or anything, you flip out and fly away. But whenever I just talk to a girl outside the Flock, you flip. Even though I mean _nothing_ by it," he added.

"I, uh, um . . ." I glanced away.

"Max, please, look at me."

Nope. Won't do it and you can't make me . . . and yet I still find myself staring into his gorgeous dark eyes. His gorgeous, dark, smoldering eyes. Oh . . ._ he-llo_ sexy . . . Did I SERIOUSLY just think that?

Oh, shoot . . . why is he leaning forward like that? What's he doing?

_MAX!_

_Ok, listen _Voice_, now's not really a good time, _I thought back, a little dazed.

Fang's mouth was just inches from mine, his warm breath washing over me. One of his hands was tight on mine, and his other hand was coming up to curl around the back of my neck.

"Please, don't run away from me this time . . . please," he whispered, staring deep into my eyes, practically pleading. And for once, I didn't want to. I _wanted _him to kiss me.

_Max, I'm sorry, but something has gone terribly wrong. You need to leave the hotel now. You need to get the Flock out and . . . split up._

That got my attention. "What!"

Startled, Fang sat back abruptly, looking surprised and a little bit . . . hurt. "Max? What's wrong?" 

"It's the Voice . . . I--"

_Sorry about this Maximum._

_About what--_

Suddenly pain and a bright light erupted behind my eyes, and I grabbed my head.

"MAX!" I heard Fang call in alarm as I fell over on the bed in pain.

I felt his warms hands on my shoulder, and heard the shattering glass behind him, and then everything went black.

Stupid freaking brain attacks!


	2. Chapter 2

Well . . . shit. I haven't updated in damn near 4 months.

Again . . . shit.

I beg a thousand apologies from you my faithful inter-friends and readers. My excuses are petty and selfish (mostly), so I give you no further ado to the story.

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure what the hell was going on when I felt myself come to. I really had to concentrate to think about it and remember, and truth be told, that was a tad bit painful.

Alright, let's see, hmm . . . Fang and I had a . . . moment. Right, right. Then the Voice butted in and . . . told me we had to split up. But . . . oh. Oh, no.

All the information the Voice had downloaded into my head during the brain-attack now surfaced to my conscience, and it was . . . bad.

Then I remembered hearing the shattering glass of the hotel windows, and realized something had gone very, very wrong.

With nary a sound as I stifled a groan of discomfort, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I found myself in a cave with rain pouring still outside.

I did a quick 360 to check the Flock. Nudge, Iggy, Gaz, and Angel were all lumped together a few feet to my right, sleeping.

A few feet in front of me was a nice fire centered well in the middle of the cave. Crouched at it's side with his back to me was Fang.

As I watched, he sat back on his heels with a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his dark hair, the last vestiges of rain dripping off his fingers. He rotated his neck like he did when he was upset or preparing for a fight.

Just another subtle Fang-ism I'd picked up over the years.

He turned slowly and squinted at me through the semi-darkness. "Max . . ." he breathed, gently shaking his head, almost, well, sadly.

Then I saw the light dawn in his rapidly widening eyes as he realized I was looking back at him.

He scampered over to me and dropped down next to me, resting a concerned hand on my shoulder. "Max, are you alright?" Through all his emotionless-ness, I could hear the concerned edge to his voice.

I couldn't look at him. I frowned down at my lap and whispered, "No. What happened?"

"Flyboys" he said dismissively. "What's wrong?" His voice was tighter, darker now as he tensed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Fang, I just . . ." I wasn't sure how to word this.

He settled against the cave wall beside me, his eyes never leaving my face. "Tell me, Max." he whispered quietly.

"Remember . . ." My voice was weak and afraid. No. No, I had to stay strong. So I cleared my throat and tried again. "Remember how we promised we'd keep the Flock together . . . forever?"

"Yeah . . ." his voice was guarded. God, I didn't want to do this! But I had to.

"We're gonna have to break that promise."

"What?! Why?!"

"Shh!"

"Max, what the hell are you talking about?" While he had lowered his volume, all the intensity was still there. And underneath it all . . . I could tell he was a little scared. We just knew each other too well.

"The . . . brain attack. The Voice downloaded a bunch of new information into my head and . . ."

"And, what, Max?!"

I glanced over at the Flock. I didn't want any of them to know until I had a chance to let Fang come to terms with this. Besides, I wanted them to have one more night's restful sleep.

I stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with me and out into the pouring rain. We were gonna get soaked but . . . oh well.

"Max, I don't understand!" he cried desperately. We didn't have to keep our voices down any more. The thundering rain would mask it well enough. He ran his hand through his hair again, clearing frustrated.

"It's how they keep finding us!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Dammit, just let me explain!"

We glared at each other for a moment until he finally gave a stiff nod, signaling me to continue.

"They put a type of isotope into our blood," I explained quietly. "But it's . . . it's different then the other types. It only works when it's in about a hundred miles range of more of the isotope. If three or more of us are together, they can get a reading and a location on us in a matter of hours."

He stared at me, and I could slowly see the emotion rising in his eyes. "So we have to split up?"

I nodded miserably. "I was thinking one of the younger set with one of the older set. I'll take Angel, you take Gazzy, and Nudge and Iggy should do alright together."

He turned his face away staring off into the trees to our left. I could tell he was trying to hold up his Mr. Strong and Silent persona and failing miserable.

I also realized that we'd been unconsciously moving closer to one another over the course of our . . . discussion. I was now leaning against a tree with Fang standing no more than a half-foot in front of me.

He turned back to me, and I could see all the pain and uncertainty in his dark eyes, and I could hear it in his voice as he spoke. "How long?" It was barely more than a whisper.

"Two years, give or take a few months." I responded almost silently. "I don't want to, Fang, I want you to know that, but we don't have any choice!" I cut myself off abruptly. He didn't need my emotions pile on top of his. I took a deep breath. "I'm not going back there, an I'm not letting them take any of you back there either."

He nodded distantly, looking down at his feet. "Max . . ." He stepped even closer so that our bodies were practically pressed together. He slowly raised his face to unleash the full power of his smoldering eyes on mine.

I wanted to tear my eyes away, but at the same time, I didn't. I wanted to run, but at the same time I wanted to stay.

"Max . . ." he whispered again as he brought his hand up to gently stroke my cheek, running his fingers along my skin until his palm rested against the side of my neck. He dipped his head, and the tips of our noses we're touching, his eyes never leaving mine, never stopped . . . searching mine.

Our lips were almost touching. "Don't." I whispered pitifully. "Please, Fang, stop. Stop." I was pleading quietly with him, trying to bite back my tears. My hands were limp against his chest, torn between wanting to pull him into my arms and push him away.

His face pulled back only a few inches, only enough to be able to see my face clearly, not enough to let me think straight. He was frowning at me. "Why?"

The light was rising over the horizon behind him. "We need to get the others and let them know what's going on," I whispered. It was a pathetic lie.

He stepped forward again so that I was securely sandwiched between his body and the tree, his arms coming around me to prevent my escape. "No, Max," he insisted. "Why?"

Finally, I met his gaze and the intensity there. The emotions there, finally allowed to see the light of day for however brief a time.

I choked back a sob. "Because I don't want this to be any harder than it has to." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he whispered gently.

I couldn't take it any more. "This," I murmured. I grabbed two fistfuls of his soaking wet t-shirt and pulled him down to me as I stood on my tiptoes to meet him halfway. I pressed a light, careful kiss to his lips, and then pulled away quickly.

We stared at each other, me glaring and him shocked, his eyes wide and his hands and arms falling almost slack. Just enough for me to break away.

I bit back my sobs as I retreated back to the cave, feeling his eyes on me the whole way there.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow . . . alright, so guess who's HORRIBLE at updating?

Yes . . . that's right. Me.

I've been horribly sick, away with family, working, and dealing with hell—I mean school . . . aw, same difference!

So yeah, this bit was inspired, at least in it's angst by _Part IV: Morning in May _by LUDO off their album/EP Broken Bride. BEST BAND EVER!!! If you don't know 'um, look 'um up!!!

Anywho's, I don't own squat, and here's my long-coming update!

* * *

FANG POV

Oh. _Oh._

God, I'm such an idiot. Years, _years_ I've, well, pined over Max. And recently, I was so pre-occupied with trying to make her realize she felt the same way to recognize she already felt it, and she just wasn't quite ready.

I'm a horrible person. And an asshole.

I watched helplessly as she retreated to the cave. She was beautiful, so beautiful . . . and tormented. And I wasn't really helping any of that.

I didn't want to hurt her, never in my life, but I'm such a fool, and I . . . I love her. So much it hurts. But this run-around crap is tearing us both apart. And now there was the distance to contend with, both between us and everyone we love.

The rain had fizzled by the time the sun rose, and I turned my face to the sky, eyes shut until I could make my emotionless mask believable to everyone except, huh, well, Max.

It was so hard to ignore how everything came back to her.

I heard them all rousing inside and I just couldn't escape the time-limit. Away from my family, away from _her_. It was almost too much. But that's why I hide. To be strong for all of them, and that's what I'll do now.

I turned finally to go to them. I couldn't let Max explain this alone. By the time I'd gotten to the cave, Max was crouched in front of a sleepy looking Flock.

As I walked in I saw her face tighten slightly and her eyes grow sad. She was such a strong and stunning person . . . it hurt me physically and emotionally to see her like this.

"Guys . . . there's somethin' important I gotta talk to ya about," she started solemnly.

"Wha'?" Ig asked non-intelligibly.

I heard Angel whimper and I turned to see her little blue eyes filling with tears. "No, Max . . ."she murmured sadly. "I don't wanna Max,"

Max bit her lip. This was hurting her so much worse then she would ever let on.

I went to Angel and knelt beside her. "Angel, honey, if you read her mind and know what's coming, then you know we don't have a choice . . . Max least of all," I whispered to her quietly.

She nodded, her little mouth pulled down in a sad frown, tears streaming down her cheeks. She leaned into me and buried her face in my chest, almost instantly soaking my t-shirt. "Doesn't mean I like it," she sobbed.

"I know," I responded quietly, wrapping my arms around her. It occurred to me, not for the first time, that my no-emotion shtick might not be as beneficial to them as I used to think. And now, we needed each other more than ever.

"Yeah, so anybody gonna fill in the blanks for those of us not in the loop/mind readers?" Iggy asked annoyed.

I met Max's eyes over everyone's heads and saw the depths of her misery before she tore her eyes away. For a brief moment, I wondered if she regretted what she . . . showed me earlier.

_She didn't, Fang . . ._, Angel's voice echoed faintly in my head.

"We have to split up." Max told them softly, her eyes glued to the ground. "Angel'll come with me, Gazzy'll go with Fang, and Nudge will stick with Iggy."

There was an uproar at her words, and she let them be outraged and confused and upset for a minute to let them get it out of their systems. Angel stayed silently in my arms, holding tight to me as she continued to sob.

Once they'd settled enough, Max explained the situation with the isotope, and why this was vital to our survival.

"I know you all hate it," she continued earnestly, "and I do too, but it's this or have them on our tails the rest of ours lives." She paused and took a deep breath. "Alright guys . . . this is it. I need you to get your stuff together and say your goodbyes. We clear out in 20."

And just like that, I was losing my family.

I held Angel tight for another minute before I kissed the top of her head and let her go. "Get ready, sweetheart, alright?" I whispered softly. She nodded miserably and walked over to where her things were.

My stuff was already packed. I was ready to go . . . and I wasn't.

Around me the others were hugging each other tightly. Max had a borderline-sobbing Gazzy in her arms as she whispered to him that it would be ok. "You're my little trooper and I love you. Remember that, ok?" I heard her say.

"Love you too, Max."

She kissed the end of his nose. "Take care of Fang for me, yeah?"

He nodded, to miserable to laugh, and then scampered over to his sister and hugged her hard.

I myself threw an arm around Iggy's shoulders while Max grabbed a hold of a hysterically crying Nudge and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, you alright man?" I asked him in an undertone.

"Of course I'm not!" He frowned at me. "Dammit, are you gonna hug me, you jackhole, or just stand there looking like a tool? I'm not gonna see you for two years!"

I laughed quietly without humor and did as he asked. I was gonna miss my brother. A lot.

"Gonna miss you Fang . . ."Iggy said, tightening his arms around my shoulders.

"Me too, bro, me too."

We were winding down, and I felt my heart speeding up. No, no, no, no, no, it was too soon, I wasn't ready to leave them, I wasn't ready to go, I wanted to stay! But I can't . . . I can't.

Now Nudge was letting go of me with sad eyes and a rueful, watery smile to go hug Gaz. Angel was in Iggy's arms. But where was . . . oh.

I turned slowly and found her in the shadows behind me, leaning against the hard stone wall, chewing on her lower lip and staring up to stop her tears. Another Max-ism I'd picked up over the years.

"Max . . ."

"Please Fang just let me alone." She half-groaned.

"No."

"Fang, this is not open for discussion," she snapped, her voice as hard and cold as steel. "I'm not doing this now, and I can't. I need you to respect that . . . please." Her pain-filled eyes bored into my mine. "Alright, it's time," she called shakily to the others.

"No," I growled, "not yet."

She turned to me, her face hurt and angry. "Fang—"

I grabbed her firmly and gently by the upper arms and pushed her back into the shadows. I pressed her against the wall, my right hand curling around the side of her neck, and the first and middle fingers of my left hand slid through her belt loop and held her securely in place as I dropped my mouth to hers.

I didn't plan this, I didn't think, I just didn't want her to go without knowing the truth.

I deepened the kiss slightly, but not enough to scare her too much as the thumb of my left hand traced lazy designs onto the skin of her hip where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

I finally pulled back and stared into her eyes, which held a shocked expression. We were both breathing heavily, pressed against one another, my hands still on her, and hers limp at her side.

"I love you, Max." My voice was low and intense. I needed her to know everything. "I'm so sorry I hurt you and didn't tell you, I was stupid and wrong, and I'm sorry. But I _love_ you. I'm gonna wait for you, and the next time we see each other, we're gonna work this out because we're meant for each other, Max, I can feel it in my heart. Believe you me Max, I'm not gonna let this go."

"Fang . . ."

I tightened my hold. "My Max . . ." I whispered, dropping my lips to her ear. My hands slid down her sides to squeeze her hands. "No goodbyes. I'll see you soon."

She squeezed back and finally looked at me, my forehead resting against hers. I could see from the look in her eyes she was better off for my confession, glad I'd finally 'fessed up.

I kissed her lightly once more. "Love you," I whispered "And I mean that." I then had to break and run, because if I stayed a second later, I would never be able to leave her. I found my way to the others and grabbed Gazzy's hand, and together we launched off into the cold morning air.

"It'll be ok, Gaz, two years'll pass in the blink of an eye. You'll see kiddo," I told him when I saw his tear. I brushed my wings against his on each down stroke.

"I know . . ."

* * *

MAX POV

He didn't let me say it back. I was gonna tell him I loved him, and now I have to wait 2 years to tell him.

But I will wait, I swear to god I will. I'm not scared of this . . ._ thing_ between us anymore. He was right. We're meant to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. My name is wally_west_go_zoom, and I haven't updated shit in two years. XD How ya been boys and girls? I'd like to say I had some great excuse for my overly extended absence, but I truly don't.

I am now a nursing major in college, so the mere fact that I have time for this is overwhelmingly stunning. XD A lot has changed, and I offer a thousand apologies to you, my once faithful readers.

I'll do what I can to captivate you once more

* * *

Max POV

This … This was it. Two long years, and here we were, about to find one another again.

Though only two, it felt more like a decade. What little communication we had came from short, sparse phone calls, and sporadic emails when we could.

It was hell.

I missed them more than I would have ever imagined, and that's a lot considering how badly I knew I'd miss them. Not a day went by that I didn't think about them. I could tell it was the same with Angel, her small, open face would grow drawn as she became quiet. It was unnatural for a kid her age. She was still only eight.

And then … There was Fang. If I thought about the others, I obsessed about him. It was impossible for me to keep my mind off of him. I replayed those last moments together in my head every night before I fell asleep. As dorky as it sounds, my heart was burning for him. The feel of his lips on mine, his gruff but gentle voice, that look in his dark eyes … Every day was spent counting down the days until I could throw my arms around him, kiss him wildly, and tell him, finally tell him I loved him.

He hadn't let me forget his feelings, thank god. Though we were apart and barely talked, he'd made it quite plain he still loved me. He would drop a quick "I love you," at the end of a 2 minute phone conversation, or slide a "I can't wait to see you," and "I feel like I'm missing my right arm without you," into an email. It made my feelings so much easier to handle knowing I'd have him to go home to.

And that's what being in his arms again would feel like to me. Home.

And this was it. Today was the day, and I was shaking with excitement. I looked down at Angel, twitching on a rock in the cave we had parted from all those years ago.

Sensing my thoughts, she looked up at me, the truest happiness I'd seen in years shining in her bright blue eyes. "I know, Max, I knowwwwww," she smiled. She jumped up and hugged my waist, still small for her age. "I can't wait, I can't WAIT!"

I hugged her back and kissed her head. "I vote we never do this again. Cool with you, kid?"

"Definitely!" she agreed, quite emphatically.

So we sat, and we waited. And waited. And waited. It was starting to get late in the afternoon, and we were beside ourselves. Suddenly, Angel's head whipped up. "What is it?" I asked her, my breath quickening.

"Incoming," she told me. "2 of them … It's …" She grinned huge. "Nudge and Iggy!"

We got to our feet and ran outside and the two thumped a soft landing. "Max! Angel!" Nudge cried, running at us. Iggy smiled sightlessly in our direction and followed the sound of our heartbeats to us.

Nudge practically tackled me as Iggy swung Angel up into his arms, swinging her around. Nudge squeezed with all her might. "!" She didn't even take a breath.

I laughed breathlessly. "Oh, girl, I missed you." I hugged her back with all my might, and stood back to look at her. Though only 13, she'd aged a fair amount in only a little over 2 years. Those deep black eyes of hers had seen more than they should of in her young life.

Now she turned to embrace Angel, her best friend, as Iggy came to me.

"Iggy." I grinned, and punched him in the upper arm.

"Max," he replied. Before I knew it, he pounced forward and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me in the air, much like he had with Angel. I laughed hysterically and beat his back until he finally put me down.

"You goof!" I told him, still laughing hard, as I hugged him tight around his broad shoulders. Iggy had gotten big too. He was 16, like me, but he'd gotten much taller, and his lanky frame had filled out some.

He chuckled as he pulled back and poked the end of my nose. "Good to see you, Maximum … Well, you know what I mean."

I hugged him again. "I definitely do."

After our hugs, we returned back to the shelter of the cave to sit together and catch up. As overwhelmingly happy as I was to see them, I still had to bite back a small amount of disappointment that Fang hadn't shown yet.

We sat together around a fire Iggy built. We talked, and laughed, and enjoyed being together again. As we waited. And waited. And waited.

It was late. Why weren't they here yet? By midnight, we were all exchanging uneasy looks.

"They're coming the furthest, yeah?" Iggy asked. "Maybe it's just taking them awhile."

"Yeah, I guess …"

Suddenly, Angel sat up straight, her eyes wide.

"What? What is it Ange?" Nudge asked, a bit tense.

"I … I don't know, I can't tell …" She shook her head, as though to clear it, but to no real avail. "It's … one incoming, but I can't … Whoever it is is too confused, and agitated, and panicked … I can't … I can't get a good read!"

"At the ready, guys," I told them seriously. And the good little soldiers they were, they immediately stood at the ready to face whatever was coming.

And it came fast. Whatever – or whoever it was – came streaking through the cave entrance and crash landed in the back in the dust and dirt.

He stood brushing himself off and turned

Oh Jesus. It was the Gasman.

"Gazzy!" Angel ran to her brother, wildly happy to see him. He looked at her like he didn't recognize her as she crashed into him.

But then I really looked at him. He was shaking, and his dirty face was tear-streaked with a bruise or two showing. Something was very wrong.

"No, Angel … Stop. STOP!" She drew back, bewildered, as he yelled.

He came up to me, talking rapidly as he started to regain himself, hysteria coming with it. "M-M-Max, w-we got am-ambushed! We were coming here, and … and … I don't … I don't know what happened! We were attacked, I don't know how they found us! And Fang, he made me come ahead, and … and …." He burst into tears, and could barely breathe, let alone speak.

I pulled him into my arms, his 10 year old body shaking in my arms as I rubbed his back. "Gazzy, sweetie, calm down, calm down," I whispered. I was being very collected for how I was really feeling. My blood had frozen in my veins. I was terrified, horrified, and I could see it reflected in the faces of my Flock around me.

Then I asked the question I had to ask, that I knew I didn't want the answer to. But I had to.

"Gazzy, honey …. Where …. Where is Fang?"

He sobbed hard into my chest. "Oh Max …. They took him! The Whitecoats have Fang!"

I closed my eyes tight, the pain welling inside of me. Oh, god, Fang. No ….

No.

* * *

Ohhhhhh snapppppp! I'm such an asshole =p

As I was writing this I realized that all y'all had to wait the same 2 years the Flock did =p HAHA. Oops.

I love you all, so much ….. I hope you will all return to the faithful reading and reviewing you did before my extended absence. *insert all my love here*


End file.
